Sleeping Mai
by aLovelyHate
Summary: What if Maleficent cursed Mai? Will Prince Zuko be able to save her? And will they ever live happily ever after? This story was written by Spatterson who asked me to post it for them.
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to stress that Spatterson has asked me to post this story. I did not write this, Spatterson did. Now on to the story.**

This story begins in a faraway kingdom ruled by King Sokka and Queen Suki, who desperately wished for a child. Day after day, night after night they wished they would be blessed with a child. Then one sunny day in September, September 14th to be exact, their wish finally came true and a little princess was born. They named the child Mai. No one knows how they came up with that name though, but she filled their lives with sunshine.

A holiday was proclaimed throughout the kingdom. And so, everyone in the kingdom has gathered to meet Princess Mai. And so, our story begins on that most joyful day. Everyone was so happy that the King and Queen finally have an heir to their throne. Even King Ozai and Prince Zuko came to Mai's christening. The young Prince Zuko was only about 5 or 6 years old when the news of Princess Mai's birth arrived.

The young Prince held a box with a gift for the princess inside. Queen Suki directed him to the cradle so he could have a peek at baby Mai, who was smiling up at him and waving her hands in his face. Then Suki walked back over to where Sokka was sitting and sat back down on her throne as Zuko took a gold necklace that sparkled in the sunlight out of the box and let it drop into the cradle.

There was a shining light coming down from the upper left corner of the ceiling, and three girls were floating in it. The first one had pink polished finger nails, a pink necklace around her neck, grey eyes, and pink wings on her back; she wore a long sparkling pink dress, and had her hair in a long braid with one pink ponytail holder on the top of her head where the braid starts, and one on the bottom close to where the braid ends. The second girl had green polished finger nails, a green necklace around her neck, orange eyes, and green wings on her back; she wore a long sparkling green dress, and had her hair down with a green headband on her head. The last girl had blue polished finger nails, a blue necklace around her neck, blue eyes, and blue wings on her back; she wore a long sparkling blue dress, and had her hair in a braid like the first girl, only shorter with one blue ponytail holder on the top of her head, and one at the bottom close to where the braid ends. The girls landed on the floor and smiled as the announcer spoke up again with a smile.

"Everyone, I'm proud to introduce, the three good fairies. Mistress Ty Lee, Mistress Azula, and Mistress Katara." he announced, gesturing to them with his hand.

The guests moved out of the way as the fairies flew over to the cradle. Ozai motioned Zuko to stand next to him so that the fairies could see the baby princess. Zuko ran over to where Ozai was standing as Ty Lee and her friends flew over to the cradle and peeked inside at baby Mai.

"Oh." Ty Lee said as Katara waved at the baby.

"The little darling." Katara added as Ty Lee flew over to where Sokka and Suki were sitting. Katara and Azula followed her over there.

"You're Majesties." They greeted Sokka and Suki with a curtsy.

"Each of us may bless the child with a single gift. No more, no less." Ty Lee announced to King Sokka and Queen Suki, before going up to the baby's cradle.

"Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty." She said as she waved her wand and a shower of pink sparkles landed in the cradle.

Azula went up to the cradle second. "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of song." she said as she waved her wand and a shower of green sparkles landed in the cradle.

Katara went up to the cradle last. For some reason, Zuko liked her best out of the three.

"Sweet princess..." Katara began with a smile on her face. She raised her wand in the air and a small shower of blue sparkles began to fall off of the top of Katara's wand. "My gift shall be..."

Unfortunately, Katara didn't get to finish what she was going to say because a gust of wind blew open the castle doors. Katara's smile suddenly disappeared as she turned around to look. Sokka and Suki looked on in fear and confusion while Ty Lee, Azula and Katara looked confused.


	2. Chapter 2

Thunder started to rumble, and a bolt of lightning struck the middle of the floor. Where the lightning bolt struck, a bright green flame shot up high into the air. Everyone shielded their eyes as the flame grew bigger, changing shape. When the flame vanished, an evil fairy stood before them. She wore a long black and purple cape with long sleeves that looked like flames, a black horned headdress on her head, a black ring on her right index finger, yellow eyes that looked hypnotizing, purple eyeliner around her eyes, light green skin, blood red lips, and long red finger nails. A black raven flew through the air and landed on the pulsing green-yellow orb on the top of the staff she held in her left hand.

Ty Lee and her friends immediately recognized her as Maleficent, their opposite, the mistress of all evil, and the most powerful sorceress in the kingdom. The one who no one can defeat, no matter how hard they try. No one is brave enough to go against her and because of this Maleficent is the most feared sorceress in the kingdom.

Everyone in the castle gasped when Maleficent appeared.

"Why, it's Maleficent," gasped Azula.

Katara's look changed from shock to anger. She clenched her fist as her grip on her wand tightened. Her grip on her wand was so tight that her knuckles showed white beneath her skin. "What does she want here?" she added harshly, narrowing her eyes.

"Katara, shush." Ty Lee said, waving her wand in Katara's face, hoping that Maleficent didn't hear Katara's harsh words.

"Well," Maleficent began in a cold voice that rang throughout the room, chilling everyone to the bone and sending shivers down everyone's spine. "Quite a glittering assemblage, King Sokka." She waved her hand to the right. "Royalty, nobility, the gentry and..." She paused, with a smirk on her face as she looked at the fairies.

Maleficent let out a small chuckle. "How quaint. Even the rabble." she added.

"Why you..." Katara growled angrily as she flew trying to attack her, only to be held back by Ty Lee and Azula.

Maleficent turned her attention back to Sokka. "I really felt quite distressed at not receiving an invitation." she continued directly at Suki.

"You weren't wanted." Katara snapped, as she glared at Maleficent with rage.

"Not wanted?" Maleficent repeated, with a shocked look on her face.

Maleficent chuckled again and sighed softly."Oh, dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight."

She stroked her raven gently and her eyes caught Suki's at once. Suki flinched. The look in Maleficent's eyes frightened her. "Well, in that event, I'd best be on my way."

Maleficent turned and looked like she was about to leave.

"And, you're not offended, Your Excellency?" Suki asked concerned as Sokka glared at Maleficent angrily.

Maleficent turned to face them and smirked at Suki, an evil plan building up in her head. "Why, no, Your Majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child." Maleficent said as she began to approach the cradle with an evil smile on her face.

Upon hearing that and seeing the evil smile on Maleficent's face, Ty Lee and her friends snapped out of their statue like stance and blocked Maleficent's path to protect Mai from whatever spell Maleficent was about to cast on her. Little Zuko wanted to run over and join the fairies in protecting the baby from the witch, but Ozai had a tight grip on his son's arm. So Zuko had to stay where he was. Princess Mai was sound asleep and she didn't know of the danger that lies before her.

Even the fairies blocking Maleficent's path to the cradle, they couldn't stop her.

Maleficent raised her arms into the air."Listen well, all of you." she ordered, raising her staff in the air and bringing it back down again, which made a loud clang that echoed through the room, quieting everyone."The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her."

Suki looked at Sokka, who was getting angrier with each passing moment, his face full of concern and worry, before looking back at Maleficent.

"But," Maleficent continued as she started to trace the orb of her staff with her right hand, the orb starting to glow an eerie green as Maleficent began to cast the evil part of her "gift". At this point, the tone in Maleficent's voice changed from pleasant and soothing, to harsh and angry. "Before the sun sets on her 15th birthday, she shall prick her finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel," The image in her staff shows a black spinning wheel, with the wheel spinning really fast. After showing the spinning wheel, it shows Mai, fifteen years old, lying down on a bed holding a flower in her hand, lying dead. "And die!" Maleficent finished the spell, and it traveled down her arm, over to the cradle and sunk into the baby's body. Everyone in the room was too shocked to move, speak, gasp or even scream. They just stood there with their mouths open in disbelief.

Maleficent smirked at the sight of Suki running to Mai's cradle. She picked the child up. "Oh, no!" she cried as she held Mai to her chest and looked back at Maleficent with a look of fear in her eyes. But the spell has already been casted and there's nothing she can do.

Maleficent cackled an evil laugh. Sokka has had enough of this as he pointed at Maleficent and shouted to the guards, "Seize that creature!"

As the guards began closing in on her, Maleficent chanted a quick teleportation spell. She raised her arms again and green flames surrounded her when the spell was complete. The guards, now close to Maleficent, stopped in horror, seeing the fire around her. They stared at her, wide-eyed.

"Stand back, you fools!" Maleficent warned the guards in a harsh tone of voice as thunder began to rumble again.

Maleficent disappeared in a flash of lightning, laughing as her pet raven flew out of a window and rejoined his mistress.

Maleficent's laughter still hung in the room then slowly died off as Ozai covered Zuko's eyes with his hand so he couldn't watch her disappear and looked at Sokka and Suki. Suki hugged Mai sadly as Sokka glared at the spot where Maleficent once stood. Ozai walked over to Sokka and put a hand on his shoulder. Sokka looked at Ozai as Zuko ran to Suki's side and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry, Sokka. I'll have my soldiers join forces with yours, and together they will hunt down and destroy her evilness." Ozai said, and his voice brought less worry to Sokka.

"Okay. But, what are we going to do about this curse on my daughter?" Sokka asked Ozai.

"I don't know." Ozai responded, sadly.

"Queen Suki, I'm not going to let that evil witch harm your daughter like this. I'll help you protect her." Zuko said.

Suki looked down at Zuko and smiled at him. "Thank you, Zuko. I really hope that you'll be able to help us protect Mai." Suki replied.

"I will help you protect her from Maleficent." Zuko answered, with a shudder after saying Maleficent's name.

Ty Lee stepped forward, her arms out in front of her, trying to calm them down. "Don't despair, Your Majesties. Katara still has her gift to give." she said as Katara looked up shyly.

Ozai, Suki, Zuko, Sokka and everyone else in the kingdom looked at her and sighed with relief.

"Then she can undo this fearful curse?" Sokka asked hopefully.

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. I cannot undo Maleficent's curse." Katara said as she held her wand tightly in her hand.

"Maleficent's powers are far too great, even with all of ours put together." Ty Lee explained.

"But she can help." Azula added.

Ty Lee and Azula gently pushed Katara forward. "But, Maleficent is too powerful. Plus, both my magic and Maleficent's magic do not mix well." Katara protested.

"Just do your best, dear." Azula said, encouraging Katara.

"Yes. Go on." Ty Lee added.

Katara took a deep breath and raised her wand over Mai. "Sweet princess, if through this wicked witch's trick, a spindle should your finger prick. A ray of hope there still maybe in this, the gift I give to thee. Not in death, but just in sleep. The fateful prophecy you'll keep. And from this slumber you shall wake when true love's kiss, the spell shall break." she said as she waved her wand over the baby in Suki's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spatterson, I'm sorry i couldn't post the chapter till now i started my job and my internship, so i didn't have time till now.**

King Sokka, still fearful for his daughter's life, he did then and there decree that all spinning wheels in the kingdom be burned to keep her safe from Maleficent's evil spell, and it was done.

Ozai sent a message to his kingdom telling them to burn all spinning wheels as well and the reason why. Ozai's soldiers told the rest of Ozai's kingdom that Princess Mai has been cursed by the mistress of all evil, Maleficent, and the curse involved a spinning wheel. So, Ozai's entire kingdom burned all of their spinning wheels to protect Mai from the witch and to prevent the curse from coming true as well.

At Sokka's castle, Ty Lee stood on the balcony in Sokka's throne room, watching the spinning wheels burn. She turned around and looked at Azula and Katara.

"Oh, silly fiddle-faddle." she exclaimed as she walked over to them.

"Now, come have a nice cup of tea, Ty Lee. I'm sure it'll work out somehow." Azula said as she waved her wand and a teapot and two cups appeared. Katara waved her wand as well and another cup appeared.

"Well, a bonfire won't stop Maleficent." Katara replied as Azula poured her some tea.

"Of course not. But what will stop her though?" Ty Lee asked as she took a cup from Azula.

"Well, perhaps if we reason with her." Azula suggested.

Ty Lee stopped drinking her tea. "Reason?" She asked, turning to Azula and looked at her as if she was crazy, making Azula scoot away from her.

"With Maleficent?" Katara added.

"Well, she can't be all bad." Azula replied, scooting away from Katara as well.

"Oh, yes she can." Ty Lee retorted.

"Oooh, I'd like to turn her into a fat, old bird, feed her to a cat, put that cat into a plastic bag, throw that plastic bag into the ocean, throw that ocean into a black hole, throw that black hole into another black hole, and throw that black hole out of the galaxy it is in!" Katara growled angrily.

"Oh! Now Katara that is not a very nice thing to say." Azula gasped as she stared at Katara, who was calming down now.

"Besides, we can't. You know our magic doesn't work like that, Katara. Plus, a black hole cannot go into another black hole. The two black holes will merge together to form a supermassive black hole. And, you cannot throw things into a black hole. If you get too close to one, it will suck you into it. Remember that fact. And a black hole's gravity is way too strong for anyone to throw something into it." Ty Lee added.

"Our magic can only do good things, Katara. To bring joy and happiness. And Ty Lee is right about the black holes. One black hole cannot go into another black hole." Azula told Katara.

"Well, that will make me happy if you'd ask me. And I know that Ty Lee is right about the black holes. I am not stupid, you know!" Katara retorted with a growl, rage flashing in her blue eyes.

"But there must be some way." Ty Lee began. A small, slow smile crossed her face.

"There is!"

"There is?" Katara asked.

"What is it, Ty Lee?" Azula added, interested in what Ty Lee has to say.

"I'm going to..." She covered her mouth then covered Azula's and Katara's. "Shh! Even walls have ears."

Katara looked around in confusion as Ty Lee and Azula looked in a different area from her.

"Follow me." Ty Lee commanded as she minimized herself. Azula did the same and followed her. Katara, who was looking under the table, looked up and saw little Ty Lee and Azula waiting for her. She minimized herself and caught up with them.

"I'll turn her into a flower." Ty Lee told them.

"Maleficent?" Katara asked. She knew that Maleficent would make an ugly flower. She shuddered at the thought.

Ty Lee giggled. "Oh, no, no Katara. The princess." she answered.

"Oh, she'd make a lovely flower." Azula smiled.

"Don't you see guys? A flower can't prick its finger." Ty Lee said, tapping her finger with her wand.

"It doesn't have any." Katara added.

"That's right." Azula chimed in.

"She'll be perfectly safe." Ty Lee announced as Katara's joyful look faded.

"Until Maleficent sends a frost." she added with a frown.

Ty Lee laughed a little. "Yes..." then she stopped, realizing what Katara just said. "Oh, dear."

"She always ruins your nicest flowers." Azula added, putting her hand on Ty Lee's shoulder.

"You're right Azula. And she'll be expecting us to do something stupid like that." Ty Lee replied as Katara grumbled angrily to herself. Katara flew up onto the top of the bookshelf and sat on it.

"Well, what won't she expect?" She asked, frowning. "She knows everything."

"Oh, but she doesn't Katara. Maleficent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others. You know, sometimes I don't think she's really very happy." Azula said, flying up to Katara.

Ty Lee's disappointed look changed into a look of an idea. She tapped the table with her wand repeatedly.

"That's it! Of course. It's the only thing she can't understand and won't expect. Now, now, now we'll have to plan it carefully. Let's see. The woodcutter's cottage, yes, yes, the abandoned one. Of course, Sokka and Suki will object." Azula and Katara looked at her confused as she continued. "But when we explain it's the only way..."

"Explain what?" Katara asked as she and Azula ran to catch up with Ty Lee, who stopped talking to herself and motioned to them to come closer.

"About the three peasant women raising a foundling child deep in the forest." Ty Lee answered.

"Oh? Well, that's very nice of them." Azula said.

"Who are they?" Katara added.

"Turn around." Ty Lee said simply.

Azula and Katara turned as Ty Lee waved her wand, changing their fairy clothes to peasant clothes, and then did the same thing to herself. Azula gasped when she saw that her clothes were now peasant ones. She turned to Ty Lee and smiled.

"Why, it's us!" Azula exclaimed as Katara glared down at her clothes. They were pink, and Katara really hates pink as Ty Lee hates blue (vice versa).

"You mean, "we" us?" Katara asked Ty Lee.

Ty Lee nodded.

"Take care of the baby?" Azula added.

"Why not?" Ty Lee replied.

Katara walked over to the mirror and glared at her reflection. "Stupid pink!" Katara hissed to herself as she changed her clothes back to blue.

"Oh, I'd like that." Azula said.

Katara turned and walked over to Azula and Ty Lee. "Well, yes, but we have to feed it." Katara chimed in.

"And wash it and dress it and rock it to sleep. Oh, I'd love it." Azula added.

"You really think we can?" Katara asked Ty Lee with a smile on her face.

"If humans can do it, so can we." Ty Lee replied as she started to walk away.

"And we'd have our magic to help us." Katara said to Azula.

"That's right." Azula answered.

Ty Lee turned around and stared at them. Then a thought occurred to her. If they use their magic, Maleficent will find out what they are doing and where the princess is! Worst of all, Maleficent will use that as an advantage to complete her curse!

"No, no, no, no, no, no! No magic." She called, walking back over to them. "I'll take those wands right now. Oh, better get rid of those wings as well." she snatched Azula's wand and got rid of her friend's wings. She turned to Katara, who gripped her wand in both hands. Katara isn't about to give up her wand without a fight.

"You mean live like mortals? For 15 years?" she asked flying away from Ty Lee.

Ty Lee waved her wand, getting rid of Katara's wings. "Yes."

Katara fell from the air down to the floor with a loud thud. Groaning in pain, Katara got up and rubbed her back, which was sore from the fall. She saw Ty Lee flying toward her, and began to protest.

"Now, now, now, we don't know how. We've never done anything without using our magic." She protested, holding her wand in the air away from Ty Lee.

"And that's why Maleficent will never suspect." Ty Lee added.

"But who will wash? And cook?" Katara asked, flying over to Azula and grabbing a hold of her long green dress.

"Oh, we'll all pitch in." Ty Lee answered, flying to Katara.

"I'll take care of the baby." Azula called.

Ty Lee flew over Katara, who hid her wand behind her back. "Let me have it, Katara."

Katara waved her wand, getting rid of Ty Lee's wings. At this point, Ty Lee grabbed Katara's wand. "We must tell Their Majesties at once." Ty Lee said as Katara glared at her from behind. They came out of the place where they were hiding, which was inside a grandfather clock, and Ty Lee restored herself to normal size, but she forgot about Azula and Katara.

"Ty Lee?" Azula called.

"Ty Lee?" Katara called as well.

"Huh? Oh, I'm so sorry guys." Ty Lee said as she stopped in her tracks and restored them by waving the wands.

Then they went to find Sokka and Suki. They soon found Sokka and Suki staring at the sky. As they approached Sokka and Suki, they looked at them, hoping that they have a plan.

"We have a plan." Katara announced.

"Please tell us." Suki begged.

"We will raise the princess for 15 years in the forest without using our magic." Ty Lee told them.

"But how will we be able to come and visit her?" Sokka asked.

"I'm afraid you can't. We don't want anyone to find her and go report it to Maleficent." Katara answered.

"Why won't you use your magic?" Sokka asked, curiously.

"Because the glow of our magic will attract Maleficent's attention, like always." Azula answered.

"And we don't want her to find out what we are doing." Ty Lee added.

"Oh. Okay." Sokka said to them.

"Be careful." Suki added.

"We will." Katara replied.

Suki put Mai in Katara's arms. Sadly, Suki and Sokka watched as the three fairies took Mai off the castle grounds and disappeared into the forest unseen. They took Mai to a cottage deep in the forest, where they raised her for 15 years.


	4. Chapter 4

Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Sokka and his people. But as the time for the princess's 15th birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice.

For everyone knew that as long as Maleficent's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled. Maleficent has waited 15 years for her curse to fulfill itself, and now, there's no sign of the girl! And she was really angry.

Maleficent paced back and forth, her goons watching, and thunder rumbling with her every footstep. "It's incredible!" Maleficent shouted as her goons trembled before her. "Fifteen years and not a trace of her! She couldn't have vanished into thin air! Are you sure you've searched everywhere?"

"Yes, yes, everywhere. We all did." said the lead goon.

"Yeah, yeah." the others agreed.

"And what about the town, the forest, the mountains?" Maleficent asked, her tone showing impatience.

"Uh, we've searched mountains, forests, the houses and uh let me see. Oh, and all the cradles." the lead goon answered fearfully, counting on his fingers.

"Cradle?" Maleficent asked confused.

"Yes, yes. Every cradle." the goon replied, moving his arms back and forth as if he's taking care of a baby.

"Cradle!" Maleficent yelled angrily. She turned to her pet raven. "Did you hear that, my pet?" she asked. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby."

Maleficent started laughing loudly. Thinking that she was kidding around, her goons joined in her laughter, however, until Maleficent stopped laughing and an angry look crossed her face.

"Fools!" Maleficent shouted as thunder rumbled.

The lead goon stopped laughing and covered his mouth.

"Uh oh!" the other goons said with fear.

"Idiots! Imbeciles!" Maleficent screamed angrily. Using her staff, she began zapping the goons with lightning. As she was doing that, thunder rumbled with her anger at the goons. Her goons left the room, screaming in pain, leaving Maleficent alone with Diablo, the raven.

"Oh, they're hopeless." Maleficent said to herself as she calmed down. "A disgrace to the forces of evil." Her pet raven flew to her side. She sighed and held out her hand. "My pet. You are my last hope." The raven hopped onto her hand as Maleficent continued. "Circle far and wide. Search for a maid of 15 with black hair and lips red as a rose. Go, and do not fail me."

She raised her arm up into the air and the raven flew off to find Mai.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile, the three good fairies carried out their well-laid plan. Living like mortals, they had reared the child as their own, and called her Sophia. On this, her fifteenth birthday, the good fairies had planned a party, and something extra special for a surprise. The three girls crowded over a book, looking at dresses for Mai to wear.

"Well, now how about this one?" Katara asked.

"This is the one I picked." Ty Lee replied.

"Oh, she'll look beautiful in that," said Azula.

Katara nodded in agreement.

"But, let's make some changes to the dress." said Ty Lee.

"We'll add a pretty bow." Azula said.

"And raise the shoulder line." Ty Lee added.

"We'll make it blue." Katara said.

"Oh, no, no dear, pink." corrected Ty Lee.

"But..." began Katara, glaring at her slightly.

Just then, a 15-year-old girl came down the stairs holding a broom in one hand and a cloth in the other. She dusted the handrail of the stairs and stopped, overhearing the fairies. She looked at them as if they were crazy. This girl has black hair, and lips red as a rose. The girl is Mai.

"Yes, but how are we going to get her out of the house?" Katara asked Ty Lee.

"Oh, I'll think of something." Ty Lee answered.

Ty Lee and her friends giggled; unaware that Mai is in the room.

"Well, and what are you three dears up to?" Mai asked as she walked toward them, making the fairies jump. Azula grabbed the book from the table and hid it behind her back.

"Up to?" Katara said.

"Up to?" Azula asked.

"Up to?" Ty Lee stammered. "Uh, we. Um..."

Katara noticed a basket nearby and grabbed it. "We want you to pick some berries." she said, handing it to Mai.

"That's it. Berries." Ty Lee added.

"Berries?" Mai asked confused.

"Lots of berries." Azula said.

"But I picked berries yesterday." protested Mai.

"Oh, we need more, dear." Ty Lee said as Katara put a hood on Mai.

"Lots. Lots more." Azula added.

"Yes." Katara added as they giggled again.

Mai walked outside and looked at Ty Lee and her friends. "Now, don't hurry back, darling." Ty Lee said.

"But don't go too far." Katara added, waving her finger like how a real mother would.

"And don't speak to strangers." Azula chimed in.

Mai walked away.

"Good bye darling." Azula said.

"Good bye." Ty Lee called.

"Good bye." Katara said.

"Good bye." Mai called back, waving at them before disappearing into the forest.

"I wonder if she suspected what we're up to." Katara told her friends after Mai was out of sight.

"Of course not. Come on." Ty Lee said as Azula closed the door. "Will she be surprised?" she asked.

"A real birthday party." Katara said smiling.

"With a real birthday cake." Azula added, grabbing a nearby cookbook.

"Yes, and a dress a princess can be proud of." Ty Lee added, picking up some pink fabric.

"I'll get the wands." Katara said, walking up the stairs.

"Yes you can...What? The wands?" Ty Lee asked Katara.

"Oh no!" Azula added.

"No magic!" Ty Lee reminded Katara as she ran back down the stairs.

"But the 15 years are almost over." Katara complained, holding out her arms.

"We're taking no chances." Ty Lee said as she put the pink fabric in Katara's arms.

"But, I've never baked a fancy cake." Katara told Ty Lee as she walked over to her.

"Oh, you won't have to, Katara." Ty Lee replied.

"I'm going to bake the cake." Azula called out, grabbing the cooking materials needed.

Katara looked at Azula confused. "You?" she asked.

"Oh, Katara, she's always wanted to. And this is her last chance." Ty Lee said as she put more fabric into Katara's arms.

"Well..." Katara said, glancing at Azula over her shoulder.

"I'm going to make it with 15 layers, with pink and blue frosting." Azula announced, setting the needed cooking materials on the table.

"And I'm making the dress." Ty Lee said as she turned her back to Katara.

"But you can't sew, and she's never cooked." Katara protested, pointing at Azula with a frown.

Ty Lee laughed. "Oh, Katara. It is simple." she replied, pulling out a stool.

"All you have to do is follow the book's instructions." Azula added.

"Up here Katara. You can be the dummy." Ty Lee said, helping Katara up onto the stool and taking the fabric from her.

"Well, I still say we should use magic!" Katara retorted.

Ty Lee threw the fabric on Katara and began to work. Azula started to work on making the Lee cut a hole in the fabric as Katara held it up. Katara looked at the hole in confusion.

"What is that for?" Katara asked.

"Well, it has to have a hole in the bottom." Ty Lee replied.

"That's for the feet to go through." Azula called.

Ty Lee threw more fabric on Katara, who saw that it's pink. "It's pink!" She said with shocked tone.

"Oh, a lovely shade, isn't it?" Ty Lee replied.

"But I wanted it blue." Katara complained, glaring at the pink fabric.

"Now, now Katara. We decided pink was her color." Ty Lee reminded Katara.

Katara stuck her head out of the fabric and glared at Ty Lee. "You decided, not me!" Katara shouted at Ty Lee. She got back under the fabric.

Ty Lee grabbed a pink ribbon and tied it onto the dress as Azula grabbed two eggs.

"'Two eggs, fold in gently.'" she read from the book, and then looked back down at the book with a confused look on her face."Fold? Oh well." She put the eggs in and folded the dough over the eggs and smashed it down. She heard the shells crack inside the dough and her eyes widened a little bit.

"I can't breathe!" Katara yelled in a muffled tone. Ty Lee cut the top for Katara to breathe. "Let me out of here." Katara demanded. Ty Lee obeyed Katara's command and went back to work. Katara looked at the dress with disgust.

"It looks awful." she said aloud as she grabbed some of the fabric.

"That's because it's on you Katara." Ty Lee replied.

Katara glared at Ty Lee, who didn't even look up at her. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." she growled.

"'Now yeast one tsp.'" Azula continued reading the instructions for making the cake. She looked up with a confused look on her face. "'Tsp.?'" she asked.

Katara sighed and turned to Azula.

"One teaspoon." she said waving her finger again.

"Oh, one teaspoon." Azula said giggling.

Ty Lee showed Katara the tape measure. "Oh wow. Look at how that child has grown."

"Oh, it seems only yesterday we brought her here." Katara said remembering.

"Just a tiny baby." Azula added.

As Ty Lee continued her work, a couple tears slid down Katara's face and were quickly spotted by Ty Lee's sharp eye. Ty Lee looked up at Katara as she wiped away her tears with a part of the fabric on her. "Why, Katara." Ty Lee said, noticing Katara's tears.

"Whatever is the matter, dear?" Azula added.

"After today she'll be a princess, and we won't have any Sophia." Katara answered with a sniff.

Azula's mouth dropped open, realizing that Katara was right. "Oh, Ty Lee! Katara's right! We won't have her after today!" she cried.

"Now, now. Well, we knew this day had to come." Ty Lee said as she wiped a tear away.

"But why did it have to come so soon?" Azula asked.

"After all, we've had her for 15 years." Ty Lee continued.

"15 wonderful years." Katara added.

Ty Lee sniffed. But quickly straightened up and cleared her throat, Azula and Katara staring at her."Oh gracious! We are acting like a trio of ninnies. Come on. She'll be back before we get started." Ty Lee ordered.

They went back to work, forgetting what they were just sad about just then.


	6. Chapter 6

**So I wrote this chapter, Spatterson if you don't like something or want something written differently let me know and i'll fix it as soon as I have time**

Prince Zuko grew into a handsome young man. As he grew older he thought less and less about the infant princess he promised to protect, till he eventually forgot her. Zuko chose this sunny day to explore the woodlands marked the border between his father's kingdom and King Sokka's. Zuko mounted his horse, a trusty white stallion and rode into the woods.

After about an hour of riding, Zuko dismounted and led the horse to a nearby stream for a drink. As he was relaxing he heard a voice.

"You hear that?" Zuko asked the horse, "Beautiful! What is it? Lets find out" Zuko said as he tried to pull the horse away from the water, the horse struggled, "Come, for an extra bucket of oats, and a few carrots?" he offered.

Zuko got on his horse and eagerly rode towards the singing. The horse jumped over a log, which forced Zuko to fall off and into the river.

"No carrots" Zuko said trying not to lose his temper. He took off his boots, cape and hat and hung them to dry.

Meanwhile, Mai was singing to herself as she picked berries. A few woodland creatures surrounded her as sang, the animals were attracted to the sweetness of her voice. When Sophia finished he song she sighed and placed her basket down near a tree.

"Oh dear, why do they treat me like a child" she said more to herself.

Mai was slightly startled when an owl said, "Who?" as if it was asking a question.

She smiled and relaxed, "Why Ty Lee, Azula and Katara, they never want me to meet anyone, but you know something? I've fooled them! I have met someone!"

"Who? Who? Who?" said the owl as the animals gathered around.

"Oh a prince! He's tall and handsome and… and so romantic. Oh we walk together, and talk together, and just before we say goodbye, he takes me in his arms, and then… I wake up" she finished sadly, the animals seemed like they were upset. "Yes its only in my dreams, but you know what they say about dreams, if you dream something more than once its sure to come true" she said in a knowing fashion. Than she smiled and looked hopeful, "And I've seen him so many times!"

Zuko was starting to get discouraged, he started to doubt himself, maybe he was hearing things?

"You know there was something strange about that voice, too beautiful to be real. A mysterious being, maybe a wood sprite…" he mused. Suddenly Zuko noticed some animals running away with his clothes, "Hey stop!" he yelled as he and the horse chased after them.

Zuko chased the animals untill he heard the mysterious voice again, he watched from behind a tree as a beautiful girl with long black hair was singing and dancing with the animals who stole your clothes. Zuko was in awe at the girl's beauty.

Zuko had an idea, it wasn't very well thought out but it's all he has. He swiftly removed the animals and started to dance with the girl. She was so shocked that she stopped singing.

"Oh?" Mai was confused to see a handsome young man, then she realized what that meant, "Oh!" she said in alarm as she tried to run away.

Zuko held onto Mai, "I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you" he said sincerely.

"Oh it wasn't that, its just you're a..a.."

"A stranger?"

Sophia nodded.

"But don't you remember? We've met before!"

"We have?"

"Of course, you said so yourself" and with that the two teens began to waltz as if they had known each other their whole lives.

When the dance was finished, Zuko and Mai stayed close together as they rested by a tree, Zuko had his arm around Mai's slender waist. "Who are you, what's your name?" Zuko asked timidly.

"My name" she repeated, "oh my name, why its, its…oh no, no, I can't…." she pulled away. "Goodbye!" she said as she began to run away.

"But when will I see you again?"

"Oh? Never!"

"Never?" Zuko asked as he approached Mai.

"Well, maybe someday" Mai replied shyly, she wanted to see him again.

"When? Tomorrow?"

"No, no, tonight!" Mai said as she began to run away again.

"Where?" Zuko asked with an outstretched arm.

"At the little cottage in the glen!" Mai replied just before she disappeared into the woods.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile with the fairies, the cake and dress were a mess. The cake had fifteen layers, of course. And the dress didn't look like the design in the book. Azula saw that the cake was tipping over, so she grabbed a broom and used it to hold the cake up.

"Well, what do you think of the cake, dears?" Azula asked.

"Why it's... a very unusual cake isn't it?" Ty Lee said, looking at the cake. Katara, still wearing the dress, rolled her eyes angrily.

"Yes." Azula said. She looked at the cake and saw that it was melting, the candles sliding in a single file line down the broom's handle.

"Of course, it'll be much stiffer after it is baked." she added, moving the candles up to the top of the cake.

"Of course. What do you think of the dress?" Ty Lee asked her.

"Well, it's….. Uh, it's not the way it shows in the book, is it?" Azula asked as she walked over to where Ty Lee and Katara were standing. Katara rolled her eyes again and looked away from them.

"Oh, I improved it. But perhaps if I added a few more ruffles. What do you think, Azula?" Ty Lee said.

"I think so. What do you think, Katara?" Azula asked, looking up at Katara.

Katara wasn't going to put up with this anymore! She turned back and glared at Ty Lee and Azula, a deep, burning rage in her blue eyes that Ty Lee and Azula have never seen before. The rage in Katara's eyes made Ty Lee and Azula step back a little in shock. "I'll tell you what I think! I think we've had enough of this nonsense! I think we should think of Sophia and what she'll think of this mess! I still think what I thunk before. I'm going to get those wands and no one's going to stop me! Not even the threat of Maleficent discovering us will stop me!" she shouted, as she went upstairs to grab the wands.

"You know, I think she's right." Azula said. They heard the sound footsteps and saw Katara running down the stairs with their wands.

"Here they are, good as new!" she said, waving them a little.

Ty Lee ran over and snatched the wands out of Katara's hands."Be careful, Katara! Quick, lock the doors. Azula, close the windows. Oh, block up every cranny. We can't take any chances. And now, you take care of the cake." handing Azula her wand.

"While I..." began Katara. She hoped that Ty Lee would let her make the dress for once.

"Clean the room Katara. And I'll make the dress. Hurry." Ty Lee said, handing Katara her wand.

Katara's expression from hoping changed to furious as she grumbled to herself and clenched her fist. After she calmed down, she looked at the cleaning supplies in the corner of the room. "Come on bucket, mop, and broom. Ty Lee says, clean up the room." Katara ordered, waving her wand at the cleaning items came right away and began to work. Katara giggled a little. She's just happy to finally get back to using magic.

Meanwhile, Ty Lee used her magic to move pink cloth over to her and to create the beginning part of the dress. "And now to make a lovely dress, fit to grace a fair princess." She Lee began waving her wand, starting the creation of the dress.

Azula, however, was working on the cake. A few minutes later, the cottage was clean, the dress was almost complete, and the cake was beautiful.

Everything seemed to be running smoothly until Katara stopped in her tracks and looked at the dress, which was pink. She glared at it."Oh, no, not pink." she complained to herself. "Make it blue." She whispered as she waved her wand at the dress, changing it to blue.

Ty Lee wasn't pleased with this. She gasped when she saw that the dress was no longer pink. Then she glanced in Katara's direction."Katara! Make it pink." Ty Lee said as she changed it back to pink, glared at Katara for a while, and went back to work.

Katara looked back and saw that the dress is pink again."Make it blue." Katara whispered waving her wand again, changing it back to blue.

"Cut that out Katara! Pink!" Ty Lee commanded, changing it back to pink. She looked back at Katara.

"Blue!" Katara said as she waved her wand, her magic bounced off the pan.

Ty Lee stood in front of her creation and took the hit. She looked at her clothes to see them blue! Katara saw this and began to giggle at her mistake. Katara put her hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles but that didn't help. As she was giggling, Ty Lee took an opportunity to return this deed! A scowl appeared on Ty Lee's face as she glared at her giggling friend.

"Let's see how you like it!" Ty Lee said as she waved her wand at Katara, changing Katara's clothes to pink.

Katara's giggling stopped when Ty Lee's magic blast hit her, and looked at her clothes to see they were now pink. She looked at Ty Lee, who gave her a glare before going back to work again.

From behind, Katara sent another magic bolt at Ty Lee, changing her clothes back to blue. Ty Lee almost lost her temper, for she sent another one at Katara, who ducked, but the magic bounced off the pan and got her from behind. Katara glared at Ty Lee as she sent a third magic bolt at her friend, getting her again.

Ty Lee and Katara started to shoot magic at each other and it went everywhere in the room, even went up the fire place and out the chimney. Maleficent's raven spotted the magic and swooped down to their cottage. Landing on the ledge, he looked into the chimney and got hit by pink magic, then blue from the other.

Inside the cottage, the fight between Ty Lee and Katara continued. They sent magic blasts at the same time they hit the dress from both sides changing it to pink on one side and blue on the other. When they saw this, Ty Lee exclaimed as she and Katara ran over to the dress. "Now look what you've done!" she shouted at Katara.

"What I've done?!" Katara shouted back at her.

"Yes. Everything was running fine until you changed the dress color to blue!" Ty Lee yelled.

"Everything was running fine until you changed the dress color to blue!'" Katara mimicked. Ty Lee and Katara glared at each other.

"Shh. Listen." Azula shushed them both.

Katara and Ty Lee stopped glaring at each other and listened. They heard Mai singing as she approached the cottage. "It's Sophia." Katara said as she and Ty Lee changed their clothes back to normal.

"She's back. Enough of this foolishness." Ty Lee said, grabbing the dress. Katara cleaned up the dishes and used magic to put them away.

"Make it pink." Ty Lee said, waving her wand changing the dress to solid pink, no traces of blue. "Now hide, quick." she grabbed Azula's arm and pulled, forcing her to follow. As she was being pulled, Azula waved her wand at the candles, finishing the lighting.

Katara was about to follow them when she looked at the dress. She saw that it was pink. "Blue." she whispered, changing it to blue.

Then after doing that, Katara ran to join Azula and Ty Lee in their hiding place, which is at the first step of the stairs leading up to Mai's room.

"Aunt Ty Lee." Mai's voice called from outside.

Ty Lee, Azula and Katara hid and waited. Ty Lee's sharp eye saw that the mop is still moving. "Good gracious! Who left the mop running?" Ty Lee called.

Katara looked and gasped. She was the one who left it running.

"Stop mop." she ordered, waving her wand at the mop, stopping it.

"Aunt Ty Lee, Azula, Katara." Mai said as she entered the cottage. She looked around for them. And behind her looking in was Maleficent's raven.

"Where are you guys?" Mai asked, still looking around. Then she stopped in her tracks, seeing the cake and the dress.

"Oh wow."

"Surprise!" shouted Ty Lee and Azula, as they jumped out of their hiding place.

"Happy birthday." Katara added, smiling.

"Oh you darlings. This is the best day of my life. Everything's so wonderful. Just wait until you meet him." Mai told them excitedly.

"Him?" Azula asked.

"Sophia." Katara added, with wide eyes.

"You've met some stranger?" Ty Lee asked.

"Oh he's not a stranger. We've met before." Mai said.

"You have?" Ty Lee asked.

"Where?" Katara added.

"Oh, Once upon a dream." Mai answered. And she began to sing the song and dance with Azula.

"She's in love." Azula called to Ty Lee and Katara, noticing the dreamy look on Mai's face as Mai danced with her.

"Oh no." Katara said, looking up at Ty Lee.

"This is terrible." Ty Lee added.

Mai's dreamy look melted off her face as she stopped dancing with Azula and looked at Ty Lee. "Why? After all, I am 15." Mai reminded her.

"It's not that, darling." Ty Lee told her.

"You're already betrothed." Azula added.

"Betrothed?" Mai asked, confused.

"Since the day you were born." Katara said.

"To Prince Zuko, darling." Azula added.

"But that's not even possible. How could I marry a prince? I have to be..." Mai began.

"A princess." Katara supplied.

"And you are dear." Azula said.

"Princess Mai." Ty Lee added.

At this statement, the raven at the door jumped slightly in shock. Here she was, the girl that his mistress had cursed 15 years ago.

"Tonight we're taking you back to your father, King Sokka, and your mother, Queen Suki." Ty Lee continued.

"But... but I can't. He's coming here tonight. I promised to meet him." Mai said as

Maleficent's raven flew off, back to tell his mistress what he heard.

"I'm sorry. But you can't see that young man again." Ty Lee said to Mai.

"Oh no. No. I can't believe this. No, no!" Mai said, tears beginning to fill her eyes. She ran past them and into her room and collapsed on the bed, crying.

"And we thought she'd be so happy." Katara said as a small tear slid out of Ty Lee's eye.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spatterson, this was one of the parts you said that you didn't write, so i wrote it, let me know if you have any issues with it and i will change it to whatever you want. **

Completely ignorant of their children's meeting, King Sokka and King Ozai were celebrating the upcoming return of Princess Mai.

King Sokka sighed, "No sign of her yet, Ozai"

"'course not, its barely sunset, the girl is as good as here!" Ozai said as he poured himself another glass of wine,

"I'm sorry Ozai, but after years of worrying, never knowing…" he trailed off, as Ozai poured a second glass of wine and offered it to him.

"The past is in the past. Tonight we toast to the future." Ozai raised his glass, "Here, to the future!" The two raised their glasses and drank, then they continued to drink and toast to everything from the good tasting wine, to the lovely tapestries on the floor.

Meanwhile Prince Zuko was racing through the forest, eager to tell his father about the girl he met, if only he knew her name! Either way, he knew it was love at first sight. King Sokka and King Ozai were planning out their children's future.

"Wait a castle? You're building them a castle? I haven't even seen my daughter, and you're already taking her away from me" Sokka said in disbelief, his cheeks red and his words slurred.

"You're getting my Zuko aren't you!" Ozai argued, he appeared to hold his alcohol a bit better than Sokka.

"Well yes but…"

"You want grandchildren don't you?"

"Yes but…"

"Then onto the wedding" Ozai bellowed as he poured himself another glass of wine.

"Now be reasonable Ozai, Mai knows nothing about this" Sokka reasoned. "It may come as a shock"

"A shock?" Ozai was in shock, why would Princess Mai wedding his son be a shock.

"Now Ozai, I only meant"

Ozai cut him off, "Why doesn't your daughter like my son!" he yelled irrationally.

Sokka offended by the comment yelled, "Well I'm not so sure your son likes my daughter!" the alcohol was really getting to them.

"I'm no so sure my grandchildren want you for a grandfather!"

"Why, you unreasonable pompous windbag!"

"Unreasonable? Pompous?" Ozai drew his sword, "En garde, sir!"

Sokka drew his sword and used a plate as a shield, "I warn you Ozai, this means war!"

The two Kings carried out their drunken sword fight, awkwardly flaying their swords and using random plates and silverware as weapons. The servants only intervened to make sure neither of them actually hurt the other. Eventually the two drunk Kings forgot why they were fighting and began speaking of grandchildren. Thankfully neither of them drank anymore wine.

"Excuse me your highness?" a servant called to King Ozai, Ozai waived for him to coutinue. "Prince Zuko approaches!"

"Zuko?" Ozai said, then rushed downstairs to meet his son who had just entered the courtyard.

"Zuko! hurry boy! You must change into something suitable, you can't meet your future bride looking like that." Ozai said as he looked as his slightly disheveled son.

"But father, I've already met her!" Zuko replied with a smile.

"Princess Mai? Good heavens, we must tell Sokka! Why this is the most ..." he was cut off.

"I didn't say it was Mai"

"You most certainly did, you said ..." King Ozai's voice rose accusingly.

"I said I met the girl I was going to marry. I don't know who she was, a peasant girl I suppose."

"A peasant g-g-girl? You're going to marry a ... " King Ozai couldn't believe what his son just sid. "Why Zuko you're joking! You can't do this to me! Give up the throne, the kingdom, for some, some nobody? I won't have it! You're a prince, and you're going to marry a princess!" Ozai yelled, angry at his son.

"Now father, you're living in the past. Nowadays ..." Zuko was cut off.

"Nowadays I'm still the king, and I command you to come to your senses!"

"... and marry the girl I love." Zuko added.

"Exactly!" Ozai agreed, thinking that Zuko meant Princess Mai and that he won this argument.

Zuko mounted his horse, "Goodbye, father!" he called.

"Goodbye, father!" Ozai said still a bit drunk, "Marry the girl you ..." he trailed off thinking about what Zuko really said. "No, no, Zuko, stop, come back, hold Zuko! Zuko!" but Zuko was already out of hearing range. "Oh, how will I ever tell Sokka"


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile, the fairies were leading the way back to the castle but they have their eyes and ears open watching and listening for signs of Maleficent. Mai kept her head down, and she didn't speak; for she could only think of Zuko. When they got into the castle the fairies led Mai up to a room and presented her with a crown.

Her transformation from a sheltered peasant girl to a princess is now complete, but Mai saw her crown as another obstacle for stopping her from seeing Zuko again and she began to cry once more. Azula tried to console her, but Ty Lee stopped her and led her and Katara out of the room.

When they were gone, the flames in the fireplace died down. And two evil eyes glared at the crying princess. Then a green ball of light appeared in place of the eyes, which belonged to the one and only mistress of all evil herself, Maleficent. Mai sat up and looked at the ball of light, which hypnotized her. Mai got up and began to walk toward the light.

In the hallway, Katara and Azula sat on a bench while Ty Lee looked out the window.

"Oh, I don't see why she has to marry any old prince." Katara growled angrily, shaking her fist.

"Now, that's not for us to decide Katara." Azula reminded her.

Meanwhile inside the room, Mai is still walking toward the light, which led her into the secret passageway to the top tower through the fireplace. Mai began to disappear into the fireplace, still following the light.

"Maybe we should tell King Sokka about the boy." Azula said to Ty Lee.

"Well, why don't we?" Katara asked, standing next to Azula.

Ty Lee stood by the door and heard a voice that rang a bell to her. It wasn't Mai's crying, she knew that for sure. Her eyes grew wide when she realized who it was. It was Maleficent! And Mai is in the room with the sorceress!

"Listen. Maleficent! Sophia!" Ty Lee cried as she opened the door, Azula and Katara following close behind her.

They ran into the room and saw that Mai was disappearing into the fireplace. They gasped when they saw this. "Oh, why did we leave her alone?" cried Azula.

"Sophia! Sophia!" cried Katara.

The wall appeared again, blocking their path as Mai continued following the light up the stairs. Maleficent, in light form, lead the princess up the many stairs leading to the top tower. Ty Lee and her friends pushed on the wall, trying to move it.

"This isn't working!" Katara said.

Ty Lee snapped back to reality and took out her wand quickly. "Here." Ty Lee said as she waved her wand at the wall, clearing the path for them and ran through.

"Sophia! Sophia, where are you?" cried Ty Lee.

"Sophia!" Katara cried.

Mai walked up the stairs, still in her trance.

Ty Lee, Azula and Katara ran up the stairs Mai walked up before.

"Sophia!" cried Ty Lee as she and her friends ran upstairs, trying to catch up with Mai.

Mai followed the light up to a room in the top tower while Ty Lee and her friends are looking for her far behind.

"Sophia!" cried Ty Lee and her word echoed in the darkness.

"Sophia!" cried Azula as she and Ty Lee looked out a window, looked at each other and shook their heads, and continued running up the stairs, Katara following close behind them.

Mai walked into a room in the top tower, where the light started to change shape.

Ty Lee and her friends came to a branching point. Ty Lee went straight, Azula went up the right stairs, and Katara went up the left stairs. They ran back down both and ran faster to catch up with Ty Lee.

"Sophia!" The fairies cried in unison.

In the top tower, Mai watched as the light turned into a black spinning wheel. For some reason the spinning wheel seemed to be calling out to her! Mai walked toward it, reaching out for the spindle with her left hand. Meanwhile, Ty Lee and her friends were still making their way to Mai, their cries growing louder and louder. They came to the stairs that Mai had walked earlier and are approaching the room that Mai is in with the spinning wheel.

"Sophia!" cried Ty Lee as she, Azula and Katara continued running up the stairs that Mai walked.

"Sophia, don't touch anything!" Katara cried as her words echoed.

Hearing Katara's cry, Mai snatched her hand away from the spindle and held back in hesitation. She thought that something was wrong, by the tone in Katara's voice. The tone in Katara's voice was fear and worry. But Maleficent was not going to let Mai slip out of her grasp that easily! Maleficent's voice turned hot with fury. "Touch the spindle. Touch it, I say!" the witch demanded.

Obeying Maleficent's voice, Mai stretched her hand over the spindle again and in a flash of light, touched the spindle with her middle finger. And when Mai did so, the green light surrounding the spinning wheel burst forth, filling the room with the eerie green light that both surrounded the spinning wheel, and the light that lead Mai here. Mai slowly began to lose control of her body as she felt dizzy. Maleficent's curse, weakened by Katara's counter spell, was becoming active. She finally, with no more control over her body, collapsed to the ground, the spell completely taken over her. After Mai collapsed to the ground, Maleficent stepped out of the shadows and, smirking evilly, covered the princess with her long black cape.

At that moment Ty Lee, Azula and Katara burst into the room and gasped when they saw, not Mai, but someone who they were not expecting to see again. Maleficent stood waiting for them, with an evil smirk on her face. When she saw Ty Lee, Azula and Katara in front of her, the smirk washed off her face. She raised an eyebrow and her upper lip curled into a snarl as she glared at them.

"You poor, simple fools!" sneered Maleficent. She lifted her left hand and pointed at them with her finger, then to herself. "Thinking you could defeat me! Me! The mistress of all evil!"

Ty Lee, Azula and Katara huddled close to each other, fear overtaken them, as Maleficent, whose evil smirk returned to her face, grabbed her cape.

"Well, here's your precious princess!" laughed Maleficent, pulling her cape aside. And there was Mai, lying face down on the floor, at Maleficent's feet, fast asleep. Ty Lee and her friends gasped again as Maleficent continued to laugh.

"That does it." Katara snapped as she flew again to try and attack Maleficent, but Ty Lee had to hold her back again.

Ty Lee frowned, "Alright Maleficent. Why are you doing this?" she asked.

"Yeah. Mai never did anything to you." Azula added.

"Why? Why?! Sokka's kingdom belonged to me before he became king. He was like a mere skeleton living in a graveyard. But when he fell in love with Princess Suki, he came to me for help! I agreed to turn him into a prince and help him win Suki's heart. Yet in return, I wanted his first-born child. He refused me and banished me from the kingdom. Now he and Suki will pay the price for defying me!" Maleficent replied menacingly.

"You evil, cold-hearted witch!" Katara yelled in shock and anger.

"Why, thank you, Katara. I take things like that as a compliment." Maleficent said with a cruel smile

Ty Lee and Katara stopped arguing and looked back at Maleficent. "I will make you three a deal. Tomorrow before sunset, Prince Zuko has to kiss Mai to break my curse completely. But his kiss must be one of true love. If he doesn't, Mai will sleep forever and you three will be my slaves for all eternity. So, do we have a deal?" Maleficent asked.

"Deal." Ty Lee said.

"Deal." Azula agreed.

Katara only glared angrily.

Ty Lee and Azula looked at her, waiting for her to say something. Katara looked back at them, wondering why they're looking at her."Why are you looking at me like freaks?" she asked, getting annoyed.

"Azula and I already told Maleficent that we accept her deal, but you didn't say anything to her yet." Ty Lee answered.

"Yeah, Katara." Azula agreed.

Katara looked down to the floor as she started thinking of what to say then Maleficent's voice broke into her thoughts. "Katara, are you going to answer me or not?" Maleficent asked her impatiently.

Katara looked up at Maleficent and sighed. She didn't really want to agree with Maleficent's terms but she has no choice. "Fine. We've got a deal." she said in a clear, steady voice.

"Perfect." Maleficent said, as an evil smile crossed her face. Maleficent held out her hand to Ty Lee, who shook it first. She moved her hand to Azula second, who shook it second. Finally, she moved it to Katara last, who shook it last. Maleficent disappeared, laughing after she got the handshakes from the fairies. Her laughter still hung in the room, and then died off altogether.

After Maleficent was gone, the fairies all ran over to Mai and kneeled down beside her.

"Sophia." Katara cried, a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Oh, Sophia." Azula said as she glanced at Ty Lee.

"Oh, I'll never forgive myself." Ty Lee said, tears sliding down her face and dripping onto the floor.

"We're all to blame Ty Lee." Azula added, crying as well.


	10. Chapter 10

**I wrote the part with Ozai, Sokka and Suki, as soon as the story follower the fairs, its all Spatterson's work**

King Sokka and Queen Suki were eagerly awaiting the arrival of Princess Mai. Fifteen years away from their daughter and they were finally going to be reunited. King Ozai entered the room, unable to think of the right words to say, he knew had to inform them of Prince Zuko's news.

"Sokka theirs something important I must tell you" Ozai said now fully sober.

"Not now Ozai"

"But it's about Zuko"

"Zuko? Well where is the boy?" Sokka questioned.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you" Ozai replied in frustration.

"Well send for the boy immediately!" Sokka said.

King Ozai was about to speak when the trumpets signaling the sunset began their fanfare. Princess Mai would be arriving soon. Fireworks began to explode into fantastic colors. King Sokka really outdid himself; Princess Mai's introduction was really a sight to see.

As everyone eagerly awaited her arrival, King Ozai knew he had to tell King Sokka, but for some reason he began yawning. Everyone in the palace began yawning. Why was everyone suddenly tired?

The three fairies placed Mai on a bed at the top of a tower. Azula put a rose in her hands. As they were looking at her, tears fell out of Katara's eyes and Azula's eyes.

Ty Lee left the room, Azula and Katara followed her out onto the balcony, looking down in sadness as the rest of the castle waits for Mai to arrival. Ty Lee's plan to protect Mai from Maleficent has failed. And now, Maleficent's curse is complete.

"Poor King Sokka and Queen Suki." Azula said sadly.

"They'll be heartbroken when they find out that Maleficent's curse is now complete." added Katara, tears falling out of her eyes again and rolling down her cheeks.

Ty Lee sniffed. And, suddenly, she had an idea. "They're not going to find out about this." she said, wiping away a tear that escaped her eye.

"Ty Lee, what do you mean?" Katara asked, confused.

"We'll put them all to sleep until Sophia awakens." Ty Lee explained.

They looked at Mai for a while. Ty Lee closed the curtains to her and she minimized herself. Azula and Katara did the same thing.

"Come on girls." Ty Lee said erasing all traces of sadness from her voice.

They split up to put the castle to sleep. Ty Lee took the throne room, Katara took the dining hall, and Azula took outside of the castle. As she was working on the throne room, Ty Lee heard Ozai telling Sokka that Zuko fell in love with a peasant girl 'once upon a dream.'

"Well, just been talking to Zuko. Seems he's fallen in love with some peasant girl." Ozai said to Sokka as the sleeping spell began to take effect on him. Ty Lee stopped when she heard the peasant girl part.

"Peasant girl?" She flew back to Ozai. "Yes? Yes? The peasant girl? Who is she? Where did he meet her?" she asked, opening one of his eyes with her wand.

"Just some peasant girl he met."

"Where? Where?" Ty Lee asked again, pulling at his black hair.

"Once upon a dream." Ozai answered before going into silence because the sleeping spell on him was complete.

Ty Lee flew away from Ozai with a shocked look on her face. "Once upon a dr... Sophia! Prince Zuko!" She gasped in shock at this realization.

Ty Lee flew up to Azula and Katara. Azula and Katara had already finished their parts of the job, and were shocked to find Ty Lee flying towards them in a panic.

"Come on. We've got to get back to the cottage." She told them before leading the way out of the castle.

Azula and Katara began to follow her when Katara stopped to put out the remaining candles. Then they flew away, back in the direction of the cottage, to find Zuko before someone else (You'll have keep reading to find out because I'm not saying any other character names) would.

Meanwhile, Zuko has arrived at the cottage and knocked on the door.

"Come in." beckoned a voice from inside.

Zuko opened the door and suddenly a bunch of goons jumped down with ropes and began tying him up. In the corner of the room, Maleficent was watching this scene with great satisfaction. Maleficent walked over to Zuko and held the candle up in his face. She smiled as Zuko looked into her eyes with fear. "Well! This is a pleasant surprise. I set my trap for a peasant and, lo, I catch a prince!" she laughed before ordering her goons harshly, "Away with him."

The goons started pushing Zuko out of the cottage as he struggled to break free from their grasp. "But be gentle when doing it, my pets. I have plans for our royal guest." she cautioned, as she exited the cottage behind them.

Ty Lee, Azula and Katara had finally returned to the cottage and they found Zuko's hat on the floor. Ty Lee picked it up and brought it over to Azula and Katara. They studied it and gasped. "Maleficent!" they cried out in unison, knowing that the only person who can awaken Mai is now in Maleficent's clutches.

"She's got Prince Zuko." said Katara.

"At the Forbidden Mountains." added Ty Lee, eyes widening.

Azula gasped. She glanced at Ty Lee with wide eyes. "But Ty Lee, we can't go there." she said.

"We can and we must." announced Ty Lee as she started to leave.

Katara and Azula stared at her in confusion. Going to the Forbidden Mountains was a bad idea to them.

"Ty Lee, wait. What if we get spotted by one of her goons?" Katara asked.

"We won't get spotted by any of the goons. Come on." Ty Lee replied.


	11. Chapter 11

A few minutes later, the fairies arrived at Maleficent's domain, but they grew cautious. Any moment they'd be spotted by a goon, like Katara had assumed, so they minimized themselves again and flew to Maleficent's throne room and saw Maleficent's goons dancing around a fire. Maleficent sat on her throne, petting her raven, staring into the flames.

"What a pity Prince Zuko can't be here to enjoy the celebration." Maleficent said to her raven. She chuckled softly to herself.

"Come. We must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." said Maleficent as she grabbed her staff and got up from her throne. She walked out of the throne room with her pet following her. Confident in her plans, the Sorceress didn't realize that Ty Lee, Azula and Katara were also following her.

When she came to a cell, Maleficent pulled out a key, unlocked the door, and went inside. Maleficent approached Zuko slowly, whose head was down.

"Oh, come now, Prince Zuko." Maleficent scolded in her cold voice, which rang in the cell. Zuko raised his head slowly and looked at Maleficent as she smiled an evil smile.

"Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true." she continued as Ty Lee, Azula and Katara appeared behind the door in the window, listening to what Maleficent was saying.

"Behold, King Sokka's castle. And in yonder top most tower, dreaming of her true love, the Princess Mai. But see the gracious whim of fate." she chuckled softly to herself as she continued. "Why, 'tis the peasant maid who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed a most wondrous fair. Black in her hair, lips that shame the red, red rose. In ageless sleep, she finds reposed. The years role by; but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are but a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part. And our prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed, a valiant figure straight and tall to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all!" she finished. And Zuko angrily jumped to his feet and pulled his arms forward trying to attack Maleficent as she laughed at the image she just presented.

Katara has had enough of Maleficent. She flew out of their hiding place to try and attack Maleficent.

"Why, you, you..." Katara said loudly as she tried to attack Maleficent but Ty Lee grabbed Katara's blue dress and pulled her back into their hiding place.

"Come back here, Katara!" she hissed in a Lee did that just in time because Maleficent's raven heard Katara speaking and turned to look behind him but saw no one there.

"Come, my pet. Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." said Maleficent with a small chuckle as she held out her hand as the raven jumped on it. Then, she and her raven exited the dungeon leaving Zuko, who still pulled at the chains.

"For the first time in 15 years, I shall sleep well." Maleficent said to her pet as she walked away from the dungeon. The raven looked back at the dungeon in suspicion; sure that something is not right.

Once they were sure that Maleficent was gone, Ty Lee, Azula and Katara flew out of their hiding place and into the dungeon. Zuko looked up at them in shock. He opened his mouth to speak, but Ty Lee cut him off. After Zuko's mouth closed, she held a finger up to his mouth, telling him to stay quiet. "Shh, no time to explain." She whispered.

She and Azula started to free him as Katara worked on the lock. Once the chains were off of his wrists, Zuko shook his wrist to get the blood circulating again. Then he started to walk away.

"Wait, Prince Zuko." Ty Lee said. Zuko stopped and looked at her as she continued with what she had to say. "The road to true love maybe barred with many more dangers that you'll have to face alone. So arm yourself with this enchanted shield of virtue and this mighty sword of truth."

Ty Lee used her magic to give him a shield and sword. "For these weapons will triumph over evil. Now come. We must hurry." Ty Lee added as she, Azula and Katara lead the way.

They went out of the dungeon and found Diablo waiting for them. He squawked for the goons, who attacked them. They weren't going to let Zuko give Mai a kiss, freeing her from their mistress's curse. But all four of them managed to make it past the goons. But the goons sent Boulders, arrows and boiling oil to stop them, but Ty Lee, using her magic, turned boulders into bubbles, arrows into flowers, and the boiling oil into a rainbow. Diablo squawked louder as he flew to warn Maleficent that Zuko has escaped. But Katara has had enough of this racket. She stopped flying and glared at him.

"Magic for good and happiness, forget it!" Katara growled to herself as she started to chase the raven and shoot magic at it. She missed 3 times, but she wasn't going to give up.

Katara growled to herself angrily and continued to chase the raven, and then she had an idea. She hid behind a rock and when Diablo arrived at his mistress's balcony, she attacked, turning the raven into stone.

Katara looked at her handiwork and nodded proudly then flew back to rejoin the others.


	12. Chapter 12

The commotion that the battle has caused was enough to make Maleficent come out of her tower. She was so furious that all this noise woke her up.

"Silence!" Maleficent shouted angrily as thunder started to rumble with her anger. She glanced at her pet raven. "You, tell those fools to... no!" she saw that her raven has been turned to stone. She looked down and gasped. "NO!" she shouted again.

She saw that Zuko had escaped and that he was getting away!

The drawbridge was lifted up by a goon. Ty Lee and her friends flew out of the way just in time. But Zuko was being blocked.

"Watch out, Zuko!" Azula yelled. She, Ty Lee, and Katara sent magic up to help Zuko land safely. Maleficent walked to the top of her castle and looked down at them. Zuko looked up at the witch as the fairies flew next to him.

"Hurry. Hurry Zuko!" Ty Lee said, waving her wand to encourage him to keep moving. Azula and Katara looked up behind them and saw that Maleficent is up and things are about to get bad for them because they know that Maleficent is going to try to stop them from reaching Sokka's castle in time to break the curse.

"Uh oh!" Katara cried as they continued to leave Maleficent's domain.

"We'd better hurry up and get to Mai." Azula added.

"Yeah. Before she starts to do things to stop us." Zuko agreed with them.

Raising her staff in the air, Maleficent shot a lightning bolt at Zuko. It hit the huge rock and it broke into smaller rocks, which came down. Zuko held up his shield protecting himself from the rocks. Maleficent sent another lightning bolt and this one broke the path in two. And Zuko jumped over and made it to the other side.

Determined not to let him make it to Mai in time, Maleficent casted a spell of thorns. She raised her staff in the air again as the orb on the top of the staff began to glow, creating a cloud of dark magic over her head.

"A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Borne through the skies on a fog of doom! Now go with a curse and serve me well. Around Sokka's castle, cast my spell!" she chanted as she directed the spell to Sokka's castle and it was casted, blocking Zuko's path. Lightning struck the ground around the castle and long black sharp thorns grew in the place where the lightning struck. Looking ahead, Zuko saw that a forest of thorns was blocking his path to the castle. He stopped in front of them making the sorceress laugh evilly. Using his sword, Zuko hacked his way through the thorns. His cape got caught to a thorn and Katara stopped to free him. With help from Ty Lee and her friends, Zuko was now a few feet away from the castle entrance. And he charged forward so he could awaken Mai with a kiss of true love. Maleficent saw that Zuko had hacked his way through the thorns and flew into rage. She raised her arms up in the air and fire surrounded her.

"No! It cannot be!" Maleficent shouted, her voice booming with her anger.

She teleported herself in front of Zuko, blocking his path. Seeing Maleficent in front of him, Zuko stopped in his tracks.

"Maleficent!" Zuko shouted.

Maleficent raised her arms as she glared at Zuko, hatred showing in her eyes. "Now shall you deal with me, O prince. And all the powers of hell!" she yelled.

After that an explosion happened to occur shortly after. Maleficent rose in fire as she laughed wickedly. Zuko flinched as the fairies moved back. As the smoke cleared, Zuko saw that Maleficent had turned herself into a huge black and purple fire-breathing dragon. After her transformation was complete, Maleficent's dragon face shot out of the smoke. She flicked her tongue out with a wicked grin on her face and flexed her wings as Zuko charged toward her. He was determined to awaken Mai at any cost. Snapping out of her shockness, Katara flew to attack her again, but Ty Lee held her back for the fourth time in a row. Amused by Zuko's charging, Maleficent took a deep breath in and as Zuko was close to her, shot it out at him, breathing out a stream of green flames. Zuko held his shield up, but because of the force of the flames impact, sent him off his horse and through the air. When he landed, Maleficent was hot on his trail! She sent out another breath of flame at him, creating a deep hole in the ground. Zuko wouldn't back down and neither would Maleficent. She sent a third breath of flame at him, forcing him to hide behind a thorn bush. Scared, Ty Lee and her friends watched as the fight continued. Curious, Maleficent brought her head down, just to see if he's dead. Then, Zuko struck out at her with his sword, hitting her on the head. This caught Maleficent off guard. She jumped back and growled at him. Then she snapped at him with her teeth, which were sharp, sharp enough to cut open a small rock. She rose up out of the thorns and breathed out more fire, successfully cutting off any of Zuko's escape routes.

Ty Lee, Azula and Katara led Zuko up a high, steep cliff. With their help, Zuko freed himself from the fire down below, only to find Maleficent snapping at his heels. Zuko swung his sword back and forth as fast as he could to keep Maleficent back as she climbed up and towered over him. Zuko had almost lost his balance as the fairies watched in fear.

"Oh, no!" Ty Lee cried.

"I can't watch." Katara added. She covered her eyes as her friends watched in fear.

Zuko regained his balance before Maleficent shot one more breath of flame at him causing the shield to be knocked out Zuko's hand and into the flames below. Maleficent laughed triumphantly as she prepared herself for one final breath that would declare her victory.

Zuko braced himself for death as Ty Lee, Azula and Katara flew to his side. Together, they sprinkled the sword with their magic and the sword turned white, glowing with their magic.

"Now, sword of truth, fly swift and sure. That evil die and good endure!" Ty Lee chanted.

Zuko changed his stance and aimed the sword at Maleficent's head, she ducked, to avoid being struck in the head, and reared up to strike, but Zuko thrusted his arm forward, releasing the sword from his hand. It sliced through the air, point glinting with the magic of the good fairies. Once the sword hit her, Maleficent staggered backward in pain. She looked down and saw that the sword was buried deep inside her heart. The sorceress flinched back as she screamed and lunged forward to get Zuko, as if to bring him along with her to her death, but Zuko jumped out of the way. Due to her dragon form's weight, the cliff couldn't hold her. Maleficent fell down into the green flames below. Smoke blocked her from our vision. Shaking his head to clear his vision, Zuko leaned over the edge, and, when the smoke cleared, saw what remained of the evil witch. A black and purple cape lay on the ground where Maleficent fell. And the sword, still in the place where Zuko stabbed her, faded black. Maleficent, the mistress of all evil, is finally dead!


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly, the evidence of their battle faded into the night. The forest of thorns disappeared and the stars shone brightly in the sky. Ty Lee and her friends led Zuko onto the castle grounds and up to the top tower where Mai lay asleep. Zuko felt a breath caught in his throat as he walked over to the bed, leaned down to her level, and kissed her. Color returned to Mai's cheeks as she opened her eyes and smiled. Maleficent's curse was broken. Ty Lee, Azula and Katara began to cry tears of joy. A smile came on Katara's face.

"Now we don't have to be slaves to Maleficent!" She rejoiced, raising her wand up in the air and waving it back and forth wildly, causing a heavy shower of blue sparkles to fall from the top of her wand down to the floor.

Ty Lee and Azula gave each other a high five and flew over to do the same thing to Katara.

The rest of the castle woke up too, so did King Sokka, Queen Suki and King Ozai. Zuko and Mai walked down the stairs to greet everyone. Ty Lee, Azula and Katara arrived at the top of the balcony and, smiling; watched as Mai and Zuko walked down the stairs, arm in arm.

"It's Mai! She's here!" Sokka cried out, joyfully.

"And Zuko." stuttered Ozai, rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Zuko bowed to the king and queen as Mai curtsied gracefully. She ran to Suki and received a hug from her. She was glad that Mai is safe. Sokka smiled as he stroked his daughter's black hair. Ozai walked over to his son.

"What does this mean boy?" Ozai asked. "I don't un..." He was interrupted by the sight of Mai. She kissed his cheek and he smiled a little. She walked over to Zuko and they walked onto the dance floor.

"But...but...but." Ozai stammered.

Zuko and Mai started dancing together. And the 'once upon a dream' theme began to play.

"I...I don't understand." Ozai stammered again as he glanced over at Sokka and Suki, who just smiled. He glanced up at Ty Lee and her friends, who were smiling too. He shrugged and smiled as he watched Zuko and Mai dance.

Back up on the balcony, Azula started to cry. She sniffed two times and her tears couldn't even escape Ty Lee's sharp eye. She looked at Azula in concern.

"Why Azula. What's the matter, my dear friend?" asked Ty Lee causing Katara to look as well.

"Oh, I just love happy endings." responded Azula, a tear sliding down her cheek.

With a contented sigh, Katara looked back at Mai and Zuko and closed her eyes. Ty Lee put her hand on Azula's shoulder.

"Yes, I do too." said Ty Lee as she looked at Mai lovingly. And she saw that Mai's dress is blue. She gasped when she saw it.

"Blue?" Ty Lee exclaimed. She glared at the dress before waving her wand.

"Pink!" she corrected as she waved her wand at the dress. Her magic hit it, changing it from blue to pink immediately. And once it did, the song "Once upon a dream" began to play in the back ground.

Choir: I know you; I walked with you once upon a dream.

Katara was dancing slightly in place to the music and when she opened her eyes, she saw that the dress is no longer blue. She glared at it.

"Blue!" she whispered as she waved her wand at the dress, changing it back to blue.

This really annoyed Ty Lee causing the fight to start up once again.

Azula looked down at the changing dress and sighed. She slapped herself in the forehead again.

"Here we go again." she groaned as she watched the dress color change once again from pink to blue and blue to pink.

Choir: I know you; the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once the way you did once upon a dream!

As Mai and Zuko dance, Mai's dress changed from pink to blue, blue to pink and it still changed as this story draws to a close. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
